Hydroprocessing units must be shutdown periodically to conduct maintenance and to change catalyst. Unit shutdown procedures must be developed and executed with excellence to protect personnel, prevent incidents, and to minimize costs and duration.
There is a need for hydroprocessing reactor shutdown processes that can be conducted with maximum efficiency and minimum duration while safeguarding personnel and equipment.